


Conquered

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Drabble Day Prompts [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #20 “You may conquer with the sword, but you are conquered by a kiss.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conquered

**Conquered**

**Characters/Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin

 **Words:** 177

**Prompt #20 “You may conquer with the sword, but you are conquered by a kiss.”**

Gwen walked across the courtyard on her way home. She glanced back and looked at Arthur’s window and smiled.

Arthur smiled back and even waved a little.

Merlin saw what he did and snorted in amusement.

“What is so funny, Merlin? Does preparing me for bed make you laugh?” Arthur scowled at merlin.

Merlin grinned at him. “I just think it’s amusing that you are this fierce fighter trained from birth to kill but around Gwen you turn into a love sick puppy.”

“I am not a puppy.” Arthur protested.

“Ah but you don’t deny the love sickness, do you?” Merlin laughed.

“Maybe a little love sick but it’s Guinevere.” Arthur glared at him.

“Arthur Pendragon, you may conquer with the sword, but you are conquered by a kiss.” Merlin laughed.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Arthur turned to look back out the window.

“You kissed her and now you are hers.” Merlin said. “I think that is so sweet.”

“Shut up Merlin!” Arthur growled.

Merlin just laughed and made a hasty exit 


End file.
